


Marriage with a Side of Hockey

by Milionking



Series: A Very Habby Wedding [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Hockey, M/M, Montreal Canadiens, Same-Sex Marriage, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finally the wedding day.  The tired and stressed out couple now have to get married in front of a sold out crowd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage with a Side of Hockey

**Author's Note:**

> There are events that are referenced in other works tagged with this relationship.

Worn out from the preseason travel and all the last minute details for the wedding, the day has finally come. The Gallys become one at last and the public fury around the wedding has become an ecstatic celebration. Per tradition, they spent their last night as bachelors separately, Brendan for the last time in the basement of Josh’s house and Alex alone in their townhouse. It was a sleepless night for both of them as they contemplate wedding day.

The Bell Center undergoes the strangest transformation overnight with crews setting up the suites for a reception. Volumes of cake are being baked below for the fans and wedding party. Chairs on carpet are setup over the ice sheet with the ice left bare for the aisle; the wedding party is going to skate down the aisle. Everything was set up for a wedding and a hockey game. A catered buffet of Alex and Brendan’s choosing is taking shape in the suite.

People actually had to get tickets to the wedding, either by having a seat for the game (which granted access to the wedding), or by getting a ticket via wedding invitation from Brendan and Alex. The arena sold out in 2 minutes, a record for any arena. The crowd is expected to be massive and monitors have been set up with a live feed from inside the Bell Centre. The demand for Gallagher and Galchenyuk jerseys has been massive, some going on eBay for thousands of dollars.

Alex was stressing under the pressure of the large crowds forming to see him be married to his soulmate, Brendan on the other had was in absolute awe. “I could never have imagined that we would have a wedding with 50,000 people showing up for the celebration.” Alex wishing it was a more private affair replies, “well when you go public with the engagement, what else could you have expected.”

The doors to the arena finally open and the people with floor seats to the wedding are seated via the benches or penalty boxes. The team got special white jerseys to wear for the game tonight. They were designed to look like tuxes taking a leaf out of the team that did Don Cherry suit jerseys. Names and numbers are outlined in black with a black stripe in the middle where the Tricolore blue normally is and the “CH” outlined in black as well. The lace area at the neck also has a graphic of a bowtie. The public was offered replicas of these special jerseys, all sold out in less than a week. It’s going to be a whiteout at tonight’s game. The teammates are seated on the floor along with family members.

Precisely at 4, the procession begins with a PA announcer giving guidance like it’s the starting lineup of game; Anna and Ian (Brendan’s dad) going down the aisle, next was Nate and Alex’s dad, continued by the best men Josh and Nails. Everyone in the arena gets on their feet for Brendan and Alex to finally join their wedding party. All the planning and stress has come down to this moment. Time seems to stand still while the team chaplain begins with the stereotypical “Dearly beloved…” except he’s got a sense of humor and can’t resist giving the Gallys a little jaw.

“We are FINALLY gathered here today, although I kept wishing this was going to happen 2 seasons ago. If there are any sitting on the ice that have an objection to these two electrifying men getting hitched today, please speak now or forever bottle it in.”

The moment every couple hopes never happens, doesn’t and the ceremony proceeds as planned.

“Brendan and Alex, you have chosen to write your own promises to each other please read them now.”

Brendan Starts  
“Alex we have been through a lot as a couple from having to keep our relationship quiet, making it public, the injuries, the illnesses, the long nights on the road, and off-seasons apart. I promise to you that I am by your side and will provide my love and support for you when the days are good and when the days are bad. I promise to do these things for all time and with my unwavering love to you. The ring I am putting on your finger will be a symbol of my never-ending love.” (Beaulieu just starts balling; tears are streaming down Anna’s cheeks, so much for Russian stoicism).

Alex watches Brendan place the ring then follows suit:  
“Brendan in the past 3 years, I have helped you through a lot and you have done the same for me. You have managed more medical emergencies than Carey Price.” People in the crowd are now laughing and crying at the same time. “I promise to be by your side through thick and thin with unwavering love and devotion no matter what silly circumstances you find yourself. With this ring, I make this promise to you with never-ending love.” (Nails now tears up, Alex is always sincere but never has Nails heard him like this)

They do the legally required statements of affirmation (also known as the I do’s). The chaplain continues. “Each of these hockey sticks is a symbol of the individual you are. I will now tape these sticks together, now taped together you are now a team, and you will shoot this puck into the goal. The goal represents the promises you have made together. Your promises in marriage are the key to its success and the goal of the relationship. You are forever interdependent.”

The Gallys use 2 hockey sticks taped together to score a goal as their unity moment. The crowd roars and the horns go off in the arena. The chaplain sums up:

“With the power vested in me by the province of Quebec, I now pronounce you “The Gallys” at last. Please make out and get it over with!” If they thought the loudest the Bell Centre ever had been was engagement night, the roar in the arena was outright deafening.

It was now time to transform Bell Centre again for a hockey game and everything had to be done fast! Coach Therrien got those playing into the changing room, the wedding party and their invitees joined Geoff in his suite, and the rest of the crowd got served wedding cake. The party of the season had to wait until after the game.

Alex and Brendan changed into their jersey “tux” and got ready to do the ceremonial puck drop. They will be watching the game they normally would be playing. Precisely at 6:30 the team gets out for warm ups, the arena is already full. At 7 the normal starting sequence of the game is changed to highlights of the wedding that just took place.

“A New Season, a New Chapter”… “Promises made”… video starts of the vows being said: "Do you Alexander Alexandrovitch Galchenyuk take Brendan Adam Mathew Gallagher to be your husband under the covenants of marriage and promise your support to him and make a home with him until death do you part?" "I will!" "Do you Brendan Adam Mathew Gallagher take Alexander Alexandrovitch Galchenyuk to be your husband under the covenants of marriage and promise your support to him and make a home with him until death parts you?" " I will!" “Teams Cemented” the climax moment replays “I now pronounce you ‘The Gallys’ at last”, the kiss is displayed to an eruptive crowd… “The time has come”… “To Introduce”… “The proud newlyweds”… the video of the goal scored with the taped sticks… the crowd erupts again… “Congratulations Alex and Brendan!”

The PA erupts to an electric crowd, “Ladies and Gentleman please welcome for the ceremonial puck drop, our newlyweds Alex Galchenyuk and Brendan Gallagher.” A roar of applause and chant for the newlyweds to kiss was deafening, the couple complies with stick applause from the teams. They drop the puck and get congratulatory handshakes from Patch and Jordan Eberle. They turn hand in hand and salute the crowd and are off to join their wedding party in the suites to watch the game. Starting lineups are announced, anthems are sung. (This was purposely done backwards)

The game goes on without a sign of distraction from either team. That was until during one of the TV timeouts about halfway through the first period, they initiated Kiss Cam. Not even waiting for it to start the crowd chants “Gallys! Gallys!”. Not wanting to disappoint they were the last kiss of the timeout and it was the deepest kiss ever caught on Kiss Cam to roaring cheers, even the teams got in on this one. Owing to the newlyweds, Kiss Cam is done once a period this game, the crowd not letting the couple off the hook. The game ends up in a shootout, finally going to the Canadiens. It has been a long day, but now the time has come to celebrate with their teammates with a party at Max’s suburban home.

Finally a more intimate celebration; that is, if you consider only 200 people intimate. As a joke wedding gift, Patch gives the Gallys the couch from his basement that the Gallys christened last season, and Patch walking in on the occasion. Coach Therrien gives the first toast:

“I have been glad to know the Gallys now for 4 seasons and I have never met a happier pair on their wedding day. I am proud of how well the team supported you in the most awkward of circumstances. It is testament that if you are a member of the Canadiens, it doesn’t matter who you love. I will say if any other teammates want to do what these two just did, please wait until I’m fired or retire. To the Gallys, for probably the most stressful yet joyous 9 months of my career. May love and happiness always find you!”

Nails did his toast next in very thickly accented English  
“When Alex drunkenly proclaimed his love for Brendan in a Russian taxi 3 years ago, I thought for sure I was going to die in that cab.(Alex blushes) Brendan, you have married the most incredible wingman you can ever imagine. His heart is always in the right place, even if he never says so. Be good to him!”

Josh gives the last toast  
“I could never have imagined this moment, even when I caught you two making out in my basement 2 years ago. Brendan arrived to the Canadiens alone, geeky, and never shutting up. I made a home for you, because I remember that time when I was a rookie too. Alex, he’s a loyal friend and will never ever leave you wanting. Brendan, I’m glad you found you soulmate, be good to him!”

The reception continued into the night with Alex and Brendan giving the first ceremonial dance. Brendan made sure it was a slow song, because otherwise Alex’s dancing is often easily confused with seizures. Alex was glad too, because his friends often put his more embarrassing moments on YouTube and Facebook for the entire world to see. It was just them now, eyes locked like they could have been in the middle of a staring contest. Nobody could remove the gorgeous and contagious smiles of the newlyweds. Although if the crowd asked for more kisses; Alex was sure he would have chapped lips tomorrow.

After an awesome send off from his teammates, friends, and relatives they head home for their wedding night. Almost too tired to do so, they consummate their marriage before passing out from all the alcohol and stress. They were now a married couple and everyone knew that. The first marriage of 2 active and openly gay sports professionals has now occurred, what a story the press was destined to write about.

And write about it they did. Every front page was devoted to the Gallys wedding at Bell Centre the night before. If Alex and Brendan thought getting married would end all the press coverage, they were sorely mistaken. “Look at all these press clippings, our chaplin gave every news agency the headline… “I now pronounce you ‘The Gallys’, ‘Gallys Wed’, ‘Marriage with a side of hockey’. At least the pictures are flattering and our Kiss Cam videos made every TV outlet’s day.” Alex is protesting all this fuss over something he considers to be normal. Brendan goes out to get the mail and is met by the postman with a pile of mail in 4 separate containers. Well we better go, the team plane leaves in 2 hours and we need to get together for tomorrow’s game.

“Just let us have a honeymoon to ourselves” says Alex. The honeymoon had to wait though until the end of the season, and Alex was going to take Brendan to a place the press would never think to follow them to.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [On this episode of 24CH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703371) by [Milionking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking)




End file.
